


A curse with canines and love

by jqebum



Series: supernatural [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning, a guy tries to kill 2jae cause they hurt his ego and because they're gay, kind of graphic description of wounds/fights?, nevermind they're part of the plot now, scared jaebum, slight undertone of jaebum x youngjae?, werewolf jaebum, yugyeomie gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqebum/pseuds/jqebum
Summary: Jaebum is a werewolf. The oldest members know, but he has kept it hidden from the other 3, even from his boyfriend, Youngjae. The night Jaebum decides to tell them everything goes wrong and he and two others end up in the hospital.Distrust and disgust troubles the group as well as an unexpected predator.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung."

Jaebum looks up, his ears turning towards the sound as they twitch with curiosity. "Hm?" The reply vibrates deeply in his throat.

"Can I come in hyung, I want to shower as well." Youngjae's soft honey voice enters Jaebum's sensitive ears and they immediately go flat against his black hair.

"Aish.." He mumbles under his breath. Youngjae can't see him like this, absolutely not.

He has to find a solution. It'd be weird if he suddenly turns the younger away since they normally _do_ shower together. "Youngjae could you quickly get Jinyoung for me?" His voice echoes in the tile-walled bathroom.

A short moment later the singer is back with the older. "Jaebum?"

"Could you come in?"

"What's wr-"

" ** _Please_**."

Jaebum sounded serious, stern, panicked even.

Behind the door Jaebum was anxiously holding the shower curtain, his wet, grey tail wrapped around his hips tightly.

His, now yellow, eyes are darting over the door before they stop at the turning door knob. His ears go flat again and he hides out of sight.

The sound of a door opening and closing echoes through the big bathroom.

Jinyoung's eyes are filled with worry as he looks around for his hyung.

"Jaebum..?"

" _Jaebum_....?"

"I'm here." Jaebum's small, frightened voice startles Jinyoung and the latter hurries over to the bathtub where his friend is hiding. He throws the curtain aside and wraps his friend in a big towel, hugging him close.

"You just need to calm down, right?" Jinyoung smiles, rubbing the grey ears of the werewolf.

Jaebum relaxes in Jinyoung's arms and sighs softly. "Thanks Jinyoung-ah.." He buries his face in the other's shoulder after mumbling his words.

They stay like that for a while and after around 30 minutes Jaebum lifts his head again, his animal features now nowhere to be found.

He feels sleepy after being cuddled in his wet and scared state for such a long time.

Youngjae silently enters the room at that moment, shuffling slowly to the older two. "Is he okay..?" He whispers after seeing the oldest of the three roll his eyes in an exhausted manner.

Jinyoung decides to just make up an excuse for now, telling Youngjae something along the lines that Jaebum has some insomnia from overworking himself.

"Hyung~!" Youngjae whines worriedly. His eyes start to water as he watches Jaebum's breathing slow down. The singer falls asleep, going limp in the younger's arms.

"Youngjae, please help me get him on my back."

Jinyoung is calm, even though they got into this messy situation.

He's slightly frustrated with Jaebum, since the man insisted on keeping it a secret from Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae, causing this to happen in the first place.

Youngjae lifts the older onto his back with shaking arms and Jinyoung adjusts the man so he's comfortable and stable as he takes him to his bedroom.

The two leave Youngjae alone, who is now slightly confused, but mainly just concerned about his brother.

* * *

The little _'almost exposed accidents'_ have happened many times by now, but Jaebum stays with his plan to keep it a secret.

The insomnia excuse also got worse, as Youngjae told the other maknaes about it.

Jaebum now has three little guardian angels when it comes to falling asleep. They all stay with him at night until he's fast asleep.

He asked them to just go to sleep themselves in their room, but they wouldn't budge.

Jackson has been in debate with Jinyoung about this whole thing and whether or not they have to just spill it to the others.

Mark has sided with Jaebum, just wanting the latter to approach this in his own way since it's his secret, his life, his  _(wolf)_ body.

"So do you plan on finally telling them?" Jackson asks, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Jackson!" Mark snaps at him. "I told you to stop it." He continues. " _He_ can decide what he wants, not you." Mark looks at the younger with a sharp gaze. He can't believe he just ignored what Mark had told him right before this conversation.

"Actually.." Jaebum starts softly. "I was planning on telling them tonight. On a walk in the park, nice and quiet. It's pretty there at night as well." Jaebum looks down as he speaks, being pretty unsure even though it was his own idea.

All eyes immediately lock onto him and Jinyoung even raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You what-?"

"You don't even like quiet things hyung..." Jackson mumbles lowly.

"I'm going to tell them tonight. Alone." He says, sounding and looking a little more determined now.

The others weren't sure how to properly react, but for Jaebum's sake they agreed to help him, doing whatever he needed them to do.

Later that day, right after dinner, Jaebum called the three youngest into his room.

They seemed nervous at first, but as soon as the leader smiled they relaxed, knowing it's not bad news or something.

"So.." He starts off a little awkwardly, but after a deep sigh he calms himself and regains his courage.

"I wanted to ask the three of you to come with me for a little trip tonight, like to a cafe and after that to a park maybe? Would you like that?" He smiles even bigger after finishing, but his nerves return as none of them answer him.

"Yugyeom?" He asks, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Youngjae?" He names the second singer and his smile slowly fades.

"Bambam..?"

He feels worse with the second, not even realizing he's been rattling non stop, without giving the younger men a chance to speak.

"Yah hyung!" Bambam is brave enough to yell at their trembling leader, causing his eyes to shoot up at the rapper.

"Yes?" He answers like Bambam is his boss, not thinking about the fact he should be scolding the boy for yelling at him.

"Hyung, calm down.." Youngjae is reminded of what happened that day in the bathroom as he sees the older singer tremble and whimper. "Please, nothing's wrong.."

"Hey, hey, we would love to come, hm? Yeah, let's go! I've wanted to go to a park with the members for a while now, hm? Let's go tonight." Yugyeom quickly steps in as he sees Youngjae's panicked eyes.

He smiles fondly, even though his heart aches with worry.

Youngjae takes Yugyeom's hand, giving him a thankful look.

Jaebum looks a lot happier after hearing the others' responses. "R-Really?"

Youngjae's sad smile now turns into a relieved one, seeing the older happy again also makes him happier. 

"Let's prepare for tonight!" Bambam beams enthusiastically.

* * *

 Jaebum sucks in air through his nose as he tries to calm his nerves together with the other older members.

Jackson is just watching silently from his position behind the other two.

Mark is holding the singer's hands and Jinyoung just smiles. "It'll be fine, we were fine with it as well weren't we?" He looks at Jackson and Mark and they all nod in response.

"Okay. I think I can do it." Jaebum mumbles.

"Geez hyung, it's like you're coming out of the closet!" Jackson huffs impatiently.

"Jackson jesus again?!" Mark growls at the younger. "Quit it already leave the poor guy alone he's nervous enough!"

Jaebum chuckles awkwardly. "It's fine.. He's always like this isn't he?"

Mark smiles and Jackson grins cheekily.

"But it still doesn't give him the right-" Jinyoung gets cut off by a shout.

"Hyung! We're ready are you coming?!" Yugyeom booms from the front door.

"Shit.." Jaebum curses softly as panic shoots through him for a short moment.

"Coming!!" He yells back, jogging to the other three. "Let’s go?"

As soon as he steps outside Jaebum looks up at the moon. He just got  _sucked_ to it. His eyes flash gold for a second, but with a soft groan of pain the singer suppresses his wolf. 

"I hope this goes well.." Jaebum whispers as he takes a wobbly step forward.

"Are you okay hyung?" Youngjae is worried again, thinking about what Jinyoung had said to him in the bathroom that day.

"Here, lean on me." Yugyeom hurries over to the older’s side and wraps the other’s arm around his shoulders. 

As soon as Jaebum can walk on his own again he cheers himself up, not wanting to be discouraged even though he knows this is going to be one hell of a night.

"So what cafe did you guys pick?"

"A barbecue place hyung! It's much cosier in the evening than a cafe." Bambam laughs happily as he answers and smiles when his brothers do the same.

Jaebum falls silent as the others laugh. _They're going to eat meat. **Meat.** Cow meat _ at that.

"A-Are you sure you don't wanna go to a cafe? Isn't the fact that it's quieter there a good thing?" He sounds nervous and his eyes shake.

"Why? _You_ don't like quiet places." Yugyeom frowns in a confused manner and buffs softly.

A shaky breath leaves the older one and the maknae frowns even more. The latter steps closer to whisper in Jaebum's ear.

"Do you feel sick?" A fond smile replaced the frown once Jaebum sees Yugyeom's face again.

Jaebum quickly shakes his head. "N-NO! Let's go!"

He ushers the younger ones forward.

"Lead the way!!"

* * *

After the four leave the restaurant Jaebum starts to walk faster in front of the other's.

"He seems troubled.." Bambam mumbles to Yugyeom.

"Maybe indigestion?" 

"He barely ate, don't be ridiculous Yugyeom..!" Youngjae shuts down the young man really fast, not wanting the two maknaes to exaggerate. 

Jaebum feels his wolf weigh heavily in his mind, veins and muscles. The meat triggered it even more and it's getting harder to control it.

The park is a few feet away and Jaebum starts to sprint towards it. His heart is pounding and his eyes turn golden again. He has to tell them now.

"Hey hyung, wait!" Youngjae starts running as well, worry now weighing heavily on his chest. The two others follow quickly, but Bambam soon slows down, his eyes flying over his brother's frame.

Jaebum has kneeled down in the grass, in the shadow of a big tree. The night sky already hides him well, but under the tree it's even darker.

Youngjae slows down when he reaches Jaebum, immediately throwing himself on his knees next to the leader, who is now groaning loudly in pain. The agonizing sound brings tears to Youngjae's eyes and Yugyeom tears up as well.

"W-What's going on hyung..? W-W-What's wrong..?!" Yugyeom stutters as a sob leaves his throat.

At that moment Jaebum's blouse tears apart in the middle of his back, revealing a thick patch of grey fur. 

Bambam’s eyes widen in shock and he wobbles as he steps back. Yugyeom immediately hurries over to his hyung, while Youngjae is grabbing Jaebum’s shoulders.

”Hyung what’s up with your back?” He tries to approach this calmly. “Hm? Try to explain..”

Jaebum is growling lowly as he breathes heavily, he’s mumbling something but neither of the two can make it out.

”G-Guys...” Bambam’s voice trembles as he spots the tail slipping past the the top of their leader’s pants. “G-Guys I think you should come back here..!” He isn’t loud enough to reach the others.

”Hyung, Hyung..!” Yugyeom whines and he sits in front of Jaebum. “Look at me hyung, please..”

 Jaebum closes his eyes tightly. “Go to Bambam...” He groans, followed by a small whimper. He can’t contain his wolf much longer.

Youngjae nods doubtfully and stands up, almost tripping as he makes his way to the rapper. He’s shaking.

”Yah!” Yugyeom snaps and grabs Jaebum’s face.

Then, suddenly, Jaebum’s eyes shoot up at the youngest and he grasps Yugyeom’s wrists. His nails that have now turned into claws dig into Yugyeom’s delicate skin and they even draw a tiny bit of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugyeom winces and whimpers, quickly wanting to jerk his hands back, but Jaebum only tightens his grip.

”Where are you going Gyeommie..?” He hums, he lost it, he can’t think straight anymore.

Yugyeom looks into his hyung’s bright yellow eyes and watches as the outer ring of his iris turns crimson. 

The young boy gasps for air in horror as tears fill his eyes. “H-Hyung you’re hurting me..” He barely makes a sound as he whispers the sentence.

”You’re not going anywhere Kim Yugyeom.” Jaebum states as he gets closer, eventually pinning Yugyeom down underneath him, growling with his sharp and long canines exposed.

Yugyeom lets out a desperate and horrified yelp and for a second Jaebum gets pulled back to reality. “Y-Yugyeom..” He whispers with a pained expression.

But it doesn’t last long as Bambam points a stick at Jaebum’s cheek.

”H-H-Hyung get off of Yugyeom! O-Or else I  _will_ hit you..!” His voice sounds uncertain, torn between being angry and being scared.

Immediately Jaebum snaps back to his wolf and he swats the stick out of Bambam’s hands. It flies a few feet away and Bambam hurriedly steps back, startled.

Jaebum hears Youngjae shout at him, but he turns his focus back to his prey. He goes in for the bite as Yugyeom shouts a terrified “No!” while shielding himself with his arm.

His yell is followed by a pained scream and Jaebum shakes his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

He throws himself off of Yugyeom and stands up, trembling. His vision is blurry as his wolf features vanish way quicker than they came.

The singer can’t get a grip on what just happened and storms off into the dark streets.

Jaebum hears people whisper and murmur about him. He hears gasps and sees people pull their children closer as he passes them.

* * *

 Yugyeom sits up as soon as Jaebum is gone and he clasps his hand tightly around his heavily bleeding arm. 

“Yugyeom!!” Bambam sprints over to him, taking the youngest into his arms as tears spill down his cheeks.

”I don’t feel so good..” Yugyeom weakly breathes in and out as his lips turn pale. His vision is blurry and he can’t really move.

Bambam feels alarmed as Yugyeom leans against him more and more. “Yugyeom..!!!!” Panic makes his voice unsteady and he tries to quickly pick his brother up. 

“Youngjae hyung we need to take him to the hospital, now.” Bambam says as he turns around to face Youngjae, but he’s not there.

The rapper can just barely catch a glimpse of the singer running in the direction their leader disappeared into.

”Fuck...” Bambam curses underneath his breath as he calls the hyung s back at the dorm.

* * *

 Jaebum hits the wall with a loud thud as a buff guy stands towering over him.

“What does your disgusting head think? That you’re just allowed to approach my girlfriend?” He punches Jaebum straight in the jaw, grabbing him by the collar after and pinning him against the wall.

Jaebum had been losing strength after letting his wolf loose and he had, by accident, bumped into a girl in her twenties. He wasn’t looking where he was going, it wasn’t intentional.

”I dunno what kinda weird stuff you’re into that your mouth is covered in blood, but stay away from my girl ya understand?!” The guy yells as he kicks Jaebum in the stomach, hard.

Jaebum coughs up some blood and slumps down to the ground.

He doesn’t say anything and just takes it all, wanting to get hurt like he hurt Yugyeom.

The guy finally leaves after giving Jaebum some more kicks and smacks against his head.

Jaebum curls himself up and stays like that on the cold stone ground in the alley he got dragged into.

Then, at that moment, gentle droplets of rain start to tap on his skin, his torn clothes, his cuts and bruises, washing away the blood as new blood keeps coming from the wounds.

He doesn’t make a sound, he doesn’t do anything. He wanted to die.

* * *

Panting and gasping, Youngjae traces Jaebum’s steps. He was close behind the whole time, but then he suddenly lost him.

”Hyung!” He shouts, slowing down and looking around. He’s worried. He’s in shock about what he saw and what happened, but he knows Jaebum and he knows that wasn’t him.

He spots blood on the ground and follows it as he sees a guy coming out of an alley, blood on his knuckles.

Youngjae immediately fears the worst, running up to the guy.

As he looks into the alley and spots Jaebum he cries out for him. “Hyung!”

The guy who had been beating up Jaebum turns around, laughing as his face shows clear disgust.

“So it  _is_ a gay thing?” He growls as he pushes Youngjae roughly between his shoulder blades.

The poor boy falls with a thud on his knees, scraping them against the rough surface of the street. He gets pinned to the ground and then the guy steps on his head, keeping Youngjae’s face against the wet stones.

Youngjae yelps and shrieks as it happens, struggling and twisting his body.

The guy twists his shoe on Youngjae’s cheek and he cries out in pain.

”Stop it..” Jaebum whispers. “Stop it, please...”

Their attacker just puts his hands in his pockets and lowers himself to Youngjae, first spitting in his face and then grabbing the boy’s chin tightly, examining his features.

“I guess he could go for a girl...” He mutters to himself. “So you take his dick?” He asks the shaking singer as he forces two of his fingers deep into Youngjae’s mouth, making him gag heavily.

”N-No I don’t..” Youngjae whimpers as the fingers leave his mouth. "Wrong answer!~" The guy hums as he punches Youngjae straight in the jaw.

He continues and hits him some more, slapping, punching, laughing as he does it.

Jaebum starts to tremble as he witnesses his lover get beat in his place.

Youngjae's breathing heavily and a bruise and some cuts are now painted on his face.

”I told you to get away from him!” Jaebum screams at the dude before storming towards him, grabbing him by the throat as Jaebum himself takes a defensive stance over Youngjae.

His wolf has been released once again. His tail is wildly whipping from left to right, his teeth are bare and his claws dig into the other man’s neck. His piercing eyes stare right into the fear filled eyes in front of him.

”I’m going to rip you to shreds you disgusting excuse of a human.” Jaebum growls in a dog-like manner and the guy flinches.

”W-What are you?” He stutters.

Youngjae grasps his brother’s leg gently. “Don’t hurt him.. Don’t go down to his level hyung please...” 

Jaebum loses his focus and releases the man, who scrambles away.

The singer turns himself around on top of Youngjae so he can face him properly. His hand goes through the younger's hair and the boy hums softly in return.

"He hurt you Youngjae. I should hurt him back." Jaebum states as he licks one of Youngjae's cuts, bending down after and resting his head in the other's neck.

"I'll be fine, he hurt you more hyung..." Youngjae mumbles as he looks over Jaebum's beaten up frame.

Jaebum's ears go flat and his tail wags calmly.

The man on the other hand had started to boil with rage as he saw the two be unaffected by what he had done to them.

He stands up while they're checking each other's wounds while he searches for a weapon. He needs to finish this, they ruined his ego.

”You fucking horrible beast!” He yells as he grabs the iron pipe he found. He runs towards the couple and lifts the pipe up.

Jaebum turns around quickly at hearing the yell and receives the iron pipe to his head, knocking him against the ground with a loud bang.

The man's eyes are hazy and he lifts the pipe again, striking Jaebum over and over as Youngjae shouts and protests underneath him.

Jaebum spits some blood and his eyes start to roll, but he stays where he is, shielding his precious brother from their vicious attacker.

Hit after hit Jaebum groans in pain, his tail between his legs and his ears pressed flat on his head.

Blood drips off of his canines as his mouth hangs open.

"Don't you ever show yourself here ever again or I _will_ kill you.." The man whispers into Jaebum's ear as he pulls his head back by his hair.

He releases Jaebum with a rough push and then flees with his girlfriend as Jaebum falls backwards limply against Youngjae’s chest.

* * *

Bambam and the others reach the hospital and watch as Yugyeom gets taken away by nurses.

"Will he be okay?" Bambam worriedly clings to Jackson as the other two just pace around quietly.

Then Jinyoung stops. "Where's Youngjae?" He faces Bambam and waits for an answer. He seems calm, but you can see his eyes shake.

Mark takes Jinyoung's hand, giving a good, strong and reassuring squeeze.

"He went after Jaebum hyung after he ran off." Bambam states coldly, he's angry at Youngjae for going after Jaebum, while he was the one who attacked Yugyeom and got him into the fucking  _hospital_.

"Okay, that's a relief at least he isn't alone, try calling him Jinyoung." Mark hands his own phone to the younger, continuing to pace as he thinks about how to handle this situation properly.

The latter walks off with the phone against his ear, looking for a silent place.

_"A relief_ _?"_ Bambam couldn't believe his ears. "Why are you only worrying about Jaebum hyung?! Yugyeommie is in the hospital because of him! He's a monster!"

"Bambam." Jackson, to the surprise of both Mark, growls at Bambam, stepping away from him. "He put so much effort in tonight, he was so afraid and he wasn't prepared for the full moon, he'd never, _never_ , hurt any of you on purpose, you know that Bam." Jackson sounds very disappointed.

Bambam looks down, now unsure of what to feel. He recalls Jaebum constantly looking like he was sick and hurt. "D-Does changing hurt him hyung?" The second youngest guiltily looks at Jackson.

"No, luckily, it doesn't." Mark answers.

"What's with the face Bambam?" Jackson looks at him as the other looks down, biting his lip before covering his face with his hands.

At that moment Jinyoung comes running past through a different hallway, together with Youngjae and a doctor.

"Jaebum." Jackson and Mark whisper at the same time. Their hearts sink as they look at each other before gong after the group. 

"Bambam wait here for when Yugyeom is done!" Mark shouts as they disappear around the corner.

Bambam looks stressed, guilt flooding his system as he's left on his own in the silent corridor. "Oh hyung.." He falls down on the chair behind him and grabs his hair tightly. "I ruined it.."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Mark gasps as he sees Jaebum’s state. “Youngjae  _what happened_?” Mark looks at Youngjae, but then sees the younger’s own wounds. His heart drops and he looks between the boyfriends.

”We need to get Jaebum out of here, he can’t heal if they give him medicine.” Jinyoung nods to Jackson who grabs his phone.

“Hyung.” Youngjae tries to interrupt.

Jackson stays back a bit as he calls someone.

”Hyung listen to me, Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae sounds desperate.

Then the phone of the nurse holding Jaebum’s stretcher rings. “Okay got it!” She nods and hangs up, then facing the boys. “I need to get to a doctor for an emergency, if you follow this,” she points to a black line on the floor, “line you’ll get him to where he needs to go.” She says before running off.

Immediately after she’s gone Mark grabs Jaebeom, lifting him onto his back. “Let’s go.”

”Hyung!” Youngjae practically yells at Jinyoung.

”Not now Youngjae we need to get Jaebum home.” Jinyoung’s eyes are fixed on his brother, blood still dripping out of the latter’s mouth. Jinyoung bites his lip, adrenaline rushing through him as they run to the exit. “Jackson, you should go to Bambam, don’t leave him alone!” Jackson nods firmly before turning and parting from the group.

* * *

Jackson pants as he reaches Bambam. “Hyung!” Bambam immediately responds, sounding relieved. “Yugyeom is done, he wasn’t too badly hurt so with his stitches done he can go home!” Bambam explains, pulling Jackson to the intensive care unit.

”Bam...” A weak voice hums from one of the beds. “Hey Gyeommie we’re here, look, Jackson hyung is here as well!” Bambam sits down on Yugyeom’s bed and caresses the other’s hair. “It’s okay now, you can go home!” The young rapper smiles fondly, completely forgetting about what happened.

”Really hyung?” Yugyeom smiles gently, hazy eyes looking at Jackson. For a moment Jackson softens, smiling back at the youngest and taking his hand. “Yeah, let’s go..” Jackson whispers sweetly. Yugyeom tries to sit up, grunting and wobbling as he does. “Ho ho, careful, you’re still weak from the drugs they gave you.” The two others chuckle lightly as they help Yugyeom change and get out of bed.

* * *

Mark huffs as he pulls Jaebum up so he doesn’t slip off his back. “Gentle!” Youngjae yelps, his hands tightly holding onto Jaebum’s hips. “He might be a werewolf but he isn’t a tank!” He adds, growling. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

At that moment Jaebum starts to pant, blood spreading in the fabric of his clothes.

“Guys I think something’s wrong, I can feel blood on my back.” Mark shouts over his shoulder. Youngjae turns pale. “It’s the medication.” He whispers breathlessly. “What?!” Jinyoung snaps. “I-In the ambulance.. They gave him morphine... and because that didn’t help they gave him ane-anesthesia....” Youngjae stutters, thinking this is his fault.

Jinyoung is speechless. “Don’t worry Jinyoung, we can fix this we have the proper herbs to fight off the meds.” Mark tries to reassure the younger singer, but he can’t hide his own worry.

The four soon reach the dorm and they hurry inside, getting Jaebum to his bedroom and gently laying him down.

"Hyung..!" Youngjae whines loudly as his eyes fill with tears. Then Jaebum groans and opens his eyes. His wounds are bleeding and not healing and he's sweating like crazy. "Youngjae.. Youngjae where is Youngjae..?" He breathes.

The younger's eyes shoot to the other's and he takes Jaebum's hand. "Hyung! I'm right here. I'm here!" Jaebum weakly smiles as he wheezes.

"Youngjae help me hold him down!" Jinyoung yells as he comes running back in together with Mark. Youngjae's startled, but he does what he's asked.

Mark rips the shirt off of Jaebum's torso to reveal the bleeding cut on his chest. Youngjae flinches and gasps. "Hyung!" He yelps outraged. "We need to look at his wounds Youngjae. Hold him down." Jinyoung states, eyeing Jaebum as he starts to struggle.

"Jaebum.. This could hurt..." Mark says nervously before applying the herbs.


End file.
